Profecia messiânica
Profecias messiânicas são profecias bíblicas que dizem respeito ao Messias judaico, Aquele enviado de Deus que viria restaurar o Reino de Israel espiritual. Segundo o Cristianismo e as evidências disponíveis, Jesus Cristo de Nazaré cumpriu todas as profecias que dizem respeito à Sua primeira vinda, e cumprirá as restantes no futuro no chamado Reino Milenar. Importância das profecias messiânicas Lista de profecias Segue abaixo uma lista de profecias messiânicas apresentando seu tipo (direta ou tipos), se foram cumpridas em Jesus na Sua primeira vinda, e observações. | |Por não ter pai natural, a profecia cumpriu-se explendidamente em Cristo. Mesmo que Jesus tivesse, a profecia não faria muito sentido se assim fosse, mas uma vez não tendo, entende-se o porquê de haver referência explícita à "mulher".}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} |} | |}} |} | |}} | |}} |} | |}} | |}} | |Esta profecia é bem aceita pelos muçulmanos|}} | |}} | |}} |} | |}} |} | |}} |} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} |} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} |} |Atos, 4:25-28|}} |Mateus 26:3-4|}} |João 12:12-13|}} |Lucas 1:31-35|}} |João 9:35-37|}} |Atos 13:30-33|}} |João 17:4-24|}} |Mateus 28:18|}} |Mateus 17:5|}} |João 3:36|}} |Mateus 21:15-16|}} |Mateus 28:18|}} |Mateus 28:6|}} |Atos 13:35-37|}} |Atos 2:25-33|}} |Efésios 3:4-6|}} |Mateus 27:46|}} |Marcos 15:34|}} |Mateus 26:38-39|}} |Lucas 23:21-23|}} |Mateus 27:39|}} |Mateus 27:41-43|}} |Lucas 2:40|}} |Lucas 1:30-33|}} |Marcos 14:50|}} |Colossenses 2:15|}} |João 19:34|}} |Mateus 27:35|}} |João 19:28|}} |João 19:30|}} |Lucas 23:36|}} |Mateus 27:41-43|}} |Mateus 27:38|}} |João 19:32-33|}} |Lucas 23:35|}} |João 19:23-24|}} |João 19:23-24|}} |Hebreus 2:10-12|}} |João 18:3-6|}} |Mateus 26:59-61|}} |Lucas 23:46|}} |Mateus 27:1|}} |João 19:32-33|}} |Marcos 14:55-59|}} |João 18:19-23|}} |Mateus 26:62-63|}} |Hebreus 10:10-13|}} |Lucas 24:44|}} |João 5:30|}} |Lucas 4:16-21|}} |Marcos 14:17-18|}} |Lucas 4:22|}} |Lucas 1:31-33|}} |Hebreus 1:8-9|}} |João 5:30|}} |Lucas 22:47-48|}} |Lucas 24:51|}} |Mateus 10:1|}} |Lucas 23:13-22|}} |Mateus 26:65-67|}} |João 1:11|}} |João 7:3-5|}} |João 2:13-17|}} |Romanos 15:3|}} |João 19:34|}} |} |} Referências Veja também * Messianic Prophecies - ChristianAnswers.Net * Profecias Messiânicas Cumpridas Revelam Jesus como Messias * Profecias Messiânicas Amigos de Israel Links externos A maioria em inglês. Retirados da Wikipedia anglófona. Análise judaica * Jews for Judaism * Ask Rabbi Simmons * Messiah Truth *OutreachJudaism.com *Drazin.com *WhatJewsBelieve.org *Lets Get Biblical tape series online at beJewish.org *Lets Get Biblical tape series online at SimpleToRemeber.com Análise evangélica cristã * Jesus in the Psalms & Isaiah 53 Bible Codes * The Messianic Prophecy Bible Project * Clarifying Christianity.com * Messianic Prophecies by J. Hampton Keathley, III , Th.M. * Messiah Revealed: Over 300 Prophecies from the Hebrew Scriptures Reveal Messiah Análise cética e crítica * Old Testament Prophecies of Jesus Proven False, by Thomas Paine * The Fabulous Prophecies of the Messiah, by Jim Lippard * Skeptic Think Tank * Stephen Jay Gould's response to prophecy fulfillment * The Problem of the Virgin Birth Prophecy * A Critical Examination of the Seventy Weeks Prophecy Category:Jesus Category:Bíblia